Nowadays, the advancement in Information Technology based solutions have made data growth inexorable in nearly all the sectors. A large share of an organization's expenditure is incurred on data storage and maintenance. Storage as a service provided by third party remote servers offer an alternative to organizations thereby reducing the cost incurred on data storage and maintenance. The storage as a service provided by third party remote server also provides efficient data management. Remote data storage and third party involvement makes data security and integrity highly significant. The tradeoff between data encryption and search over an encrypted data needs to be addressed. Leading web service enterprises have come up with cloud computing solutions. The quality of a provider is evaluated on parameters such as, but not limited to, data security and integration, efficient data search, and system adaptability to environment change.
Data security requires an efficient data encryption, use of secure channels for data transmission and server security. In case data security is compromised cypher text should not reveal any information. An encryption of data should be carried out so that no inferences may be made on data pattern by a curious server. Efficient data search should provide valid results in minimum period of time. Searching over plaintext is easy and fast however it provides cloud with an access to the data. Further, system must be adaptable to changes at user end.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and a system for a multi-user searchable encryption system over ordered keywords.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.